Uncrystallised
by Stammis
Summary: Despite Sombra's demise, hundreds of crystal ponies remain 'Uncrystallised' and nopony knows why. But Twilight is determined to find out the reason. And after days of searching, she finds a hidden dungeon in the outskirts of the empire. She gathers her friends to investigate
1. Prologue: Who are They?

**Prologue**

* * *

Rainbow light streamed from the tip of the Crystal Castle, spreading across Equestria in its colourful light. Their coats and his scales shimmered and sparkled, truly making them crystal; for Cadence and Shining Armor; for Twilight and her friends.

Spike gawked at the sky and felt in awe at what he had wrought. He was their saviour, and his little chest could not swell with more pride than it did at that moment.

They all stood on the balcony of the Crystal Castle, watching the Crystal Ponies cheer down below. Feeling her eyes peer at his neck, he craned around, finding Twilight hunched over the edge at the tower above. A pang of regret struck him and he clenched his teeth awkwardly. He was not supposed to be the saviour - she was. But as he saw her slump on the edge in relief, he felt relieved too.

He turned his attention back towards the crowd and his eyes scanned proudly across the Crystal Ponies. At the corner of his eye, he noticed a grey spot in the shimmer of crystal coats that slowly lurched further and further away from the front. Then he found another and then another. Inconspicuously, they gathered at the back and disappeared into their homes and into the alleys on both sides of the street.

* * *

 **Inside the Castle**

* * *

"Spike!" Twilight shouted, rushing towards him. For a moment, he braced himself for a scolding but she stopped abruptly before him and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?" she went on. "That was the bravest thing I've ever seen! I'm so proud of you."

His lips quivered and he hugged around her chest. Everyone else stood around them and grinned happily at each other, their coats still shimmering. Only Rarity laughed uncontrollably at her crystal coat, unable to take her eyes off herself.

Spike dried his eye and looked at Twilight's prideful eyes. However, he saw a gleam of worry. She worried about the test, he knew. She had clearly failed it and she probably wondered what would happen. Spike hesitated, unsure whether he should tell what he saw at the rally and add to her worry. But, if there was something he had learned from their adventures together, is to be upfront about everything. He swallowed dryly and said. "Twilight, at the crowd earlier. I saw—."

Twilight took her eyes off him as Cadence and Shining Armour walked up to them. Every pony talked over each other while he tried his best to get their attention. Pinkie Pie suddenly threw herself in the middle and cried. "Party!" as she brought one of her party cannons, seemingly out of nowhere. With a great pang, the cannon went off and confetti rained over their heads. Spike exploited the following silence and roared. "Listen to me!"

His voice echoed in the hall, louder than intended. Twilight walked up and said softly. "Gosh Spike, what's the matter? Didn't get enough attention yet?"

Honestly, he did feel he hadn't gotten enough praise, but it was beside the point and he ignored her remark. "Twilight, I was trying to say that I saw something strange in the crowd today."

"What do you mean strange?" Shining Armour added in, looking at Spike as if wanting to find confirmation.

A bit taken aback, he stammered. "T-there were strange ponies walking amongst the crowd earlier. Their coats didn't shimmer, and they tried to avoid being seen, disappearing into their homes."

Shining Armour looked intently at him. "I saw it too. I didn't want to believe it, but what kind of evil presence would resist the crystallisation that even encompasses us who are not of Crystal Pony blood? Even Spike, who is a dragon, became crystallised."

Every pony looked grimly at each other, and Pinkie Pie slowly removed her party cannon, hunching her neck into her body.

* * *

 **Ask Questions**

* * *

The streets were lively and at every other corner, ponies walked up and thanked them personally for what they had done. A great number of them even approached Spike directly as the word slowly spread of his heroism. He couldn't help but gloat in the attention he received. But, he was soon reminded of the mission at hoof as Twilight glowered at him while one of the Crystal Ponies admired his scales. The Crystallisation had worn off by then and Rarity whimpered from losing her beautiful coat.

As ponies walked up to them, they made sure to ask if they had seen any pony looking, and acting, strangely during the rally earlier today. It took a while but soon they got a lead and a location just a few blocks away.

While outside the house, they scanned it, expecting something… different. But it was ordinary, as any other in the neighbourhood. The only difference was that the drapes were down and nopony seemed to be at home. However, without any other lead, they knocked on the door. Knocking a few times, a pony from inside the house glanced through the window, behind the drapes. "Please go away," a muffled voice said. "I don't want to talk to any pony."

"I'm sorry to disturb you miss," Twilight said softly. "But it is really important that we talk to you. May we come in?"

The voice hesitated and then disappeared inside the house without a word. Rainbow Dash snorted and said, "This is going nowhere." And flew a distance away and then rammed the door, smashing it open with her weight alone.

There was a short squeal and every pony rushed inside. Rainbow Dash sat on top of the pony from before and she growled accusations at her.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight exclaimed and levitated her off their reluctant host.

As Rainbow Dash was moved away, every pony gasped as they saw the host cowering on her back, her coat in all grey, her eyes tired, fearful, yet vacant, as if there was no life in them at all. "I'm so sorry, miss," Twilight went on. "Rainbow Dash, apologies!"

The pony rose wearily and hunched her head, looking at them. "It is fine. It is my own fault for refusing the princess's protégé. But it doesn't change the fact that I don't know anything… about this," she said, moving her hoof along her body.

"Why?" Applejack joined in. "Haven't you regained your memory? You must know something that might give us a lead."

As the grey pony's eyes darkened, Applejack backed away. Moments later, she closed her eyes tightly a drew a short breath before saying. "If you really want to know, go to the ruins to the east, at the very outskirts of the empire, at the border of the glacier. You will find your answers there. Now go! I have nothing else to say to you."

Twilight nodded at them all and they left the house, levitating the door back on its hinges.

"Do you know the ruins she was talking about?" Rarity asked.

"No," Twilight answered, "but I think it should be obvious, there aren't many ruins around here. I am surprised that there are any at all. Do we need anything before we leave?"

Every pony shook their heads, but as they made ready to leave, Applejack said, "Hold it, sugar-cube," and whispered into Twilight's ear. "I don't know what we will find up there, but considering the look on that pony's face… Whatever we will find in that dungeon, it is not something that a young dragon should see."

Twilight nodded agreeably and gestured Pinkie Pie to move closer. She whispered a few words and Pinkie Pie's lips flattened for a second, before grinning as happily as she used to. "Spike, could you help me with something? I need help to prepare for the going away party later, and I can't do it without my number one baker!"

"Fluttershy! You should come too," Pinkie added.

Spike looked at Twilight who quirked her mouth with a relaxed expression, nodding her head in Pinkie Pie's direction. Spike drooped his head and followed Pinkie Pie back towards the castle, followed by Fluttershy who looked noticeably relieved.


	2. Chapter 1: What Lies In The Darkness?

**Chapter 2**

* * *

She snapped her eyes open, staring into a thick blackness which no light could penetrate. Her heart raced and she breathed rapidly as she could neither move nor see; but as her breath deepened, life streamed back into her limbs and she stood with weary legs.

As she rose, shackles scraped along the stone floor, chafing against her coat and weighing against her hooves. She staggered backwards as her mind swirled. Where am I? she repeated several times in her head.

The wind howled far above her head, making her body shiver from the cold. As she remained still and listened, she regained some of her senses and she could hear faint breathing nearby. She opened her mouth to ask who was there, but only a hoarse moan emerged as her throat was dry and sore.

With some hesitation, she approached the sound carefully until her muzzle hit against the warm coat of a body. She darted her head back in fear, but calmed as the smell was familiar and the warmth inviting. Feeling overwhelmed by the familiarity in an otherwise dark and uninviting world, she slumped against the body, feeling its chest expand and recede every time it took a breath.

Her heart eased and she began wondering who she was. With no memories of the past, she touched her face to imagine what she looked like. On her forehead, she found a horn which she followed along its shaft until she whimpered as she stung herself on the tip.

While laying crouched on the floor, she could feel how the breath of the body next to her became shallower and shallower. Her heart was in her mouth as the breath disappeared, making her sob and shiver. She dug her face into its chest and wrapped her tail around herself as the cold air slowly replaced the warmth that the body had emanated.

* * *

 **Dungeon**

* * *

The sun shone through the open gate, illuminating the entrance. But further inside, the darkness became thicker, and they had to rely on their magic to illuminate a path. Moss covered the stone wall and snails lurked on the floor. Rarity whimpered as she stepped on one. "Eww… Do we really need to explore such an icky place?" she said while rubbing the flattened snail from her hoof on the moss. "The air in here is far too damp and it will ruin my complexion," she went on.

Applejack sighed heavily and said. "Why do you always have to complain whenever we are on a mission? Besides, this is the only lead we got, we must investigate. Right, sugar cube?"

Twilight stared down into the depths of a spiralling stairway, paying no attention to her friends. A faint echo reached her ear. A whimper?

"What's the matter Twilight?" Rainbow Dash said while flying in front of her, dispelling her from her thoughts.

Twilight shook her head and said, "It's nothing…" and took the first step down the stairway. She swallowed dryly and glanced over her shoulder. They looked with determination at her and she steeled herself and descended into the hole.

* * *

 **Who's There?**

* * *

As she lay lifeless in darkness a faint echo reached her ears, followed by a gentle breeze, clearing the air around her. The longer she listened the clearer the echoes became until the sounds turned into voices; but the words melted together in her ears, making it difficult to distinguish what was said.

As she turned towards the sound, she saw a small stream of light shine above her. She crawled closer to the now cold body, closing her eyes tightly, afraid what may emerge. Tears welled in her eyes as the voices became louder, her body tensing and listening.

"Brrr, it's so cold down here," the voice whined.

"Yes, the ice only melted recently after all," another voice answered. "Besides, the warmth of the Crystal Empire cannot reach such depths; not yet anyway."

The voices turned into murmurs, and the only thing she could hear was the echoes of their hooves clattering against the stone plates.

As the echoes grew closer, they suddenly stopped and one of the voices remarked while coughing. "What an awful smell… I can barely breathe."

With a flash, the darkness receded and a blinding light enveloped the room. As the room became illuminated their coughs turned into gasps and one of the voices exclaimed. "Wha… what is this? What the hay happened here?!"

She kept her eyes closed and listened how they explored the area around her. With her face burrowed into the body's stomach, she could feel light glancing over her. She opened her eye and saw a purple mare stared down at her, who flinched backwards as she saw her eye open.

"She's alive!" the purple mare exclaimed, and more ponies came rushing towards her. What they saw was a small filly, hardly older than 6 years, lay curled up against a white coated stallion. The mane six stared at the markings that covered almost her entire body, and the colours that seem to fade away from her mane; all grey, except for parts of her forehead and along her neck that had a dark purple colour.

Their bodies tensed as they saw the black and red horn with a pointy end on the filly's forehead. A horn all too reminiscent of a certain stallion they had vanquished just recently.

As they drew closer the filly hid her face back into the stallion's body. The purple mare, who stood nearest, hesitated and glanced towards her friends.

"What's wrong with y'all!?" a blond mare bellowed while approaching the filly cowering on the ground. "Shh," she said. "Everything is going to be alright," while nuzzling her head along the filly's neck.

The purple mare took a slow breath and thinned her lips as she levitated the filly off the floor and into the embrace of a rainbow coloured pegasus. "Take her out of here, quickly," the purple mare said. The pegasus nodded and flew gently towards the exit above.

On their way up the filly dared to glance downwards. She saw the other ponies hunkered over a mare and a stallion that was lying lifeless on the ground facing each other. Her breath hung solid in her throat as she saw them but she didn't know why.

* * *

 **What should we do?**

* * *

Muffled whimpers and squealing succeeded each other as the mane six glanced at the door next to them.

"What are we going to do about her?" Applejack said in a low voice. "They just won't accept her, poor thing…"

Rainbow Dash hovered over them and whispered as low as she was able. "Well, she can't stay here! I mean look at her, she sticks out like a sore hoof wherever she goes. Twilight, isn't there a way to undo what he did to her?"

Twilight looked at each of their faces as they stared back with hopeful eyes. She hesitated but eventually said, "I've tried everything I could think of… perhaps I could find something in the Canterlot Library, or ask Celestia for help, but I wouldn't hold my breath. Sombra's evil runs deep in her blood, and, as far as I know, there is no magic that can change that. She will have those marks forever… and that horn… But honestly, that is not what worries me the most."

"What do you mean?" Applejack asked.

Twilight glanced towards the door as the moaning became louder. "Have you ever listened to the words that she says while she sleeps? I mean, she is a very quiet child during the day, but at night… her words are disturbing."

Rarity stomped her hoof on the floor, but instantly regretted it and looked embarrassingly around her friends. Her voice hissed as she said. "Damn him! Why did he have to do such horrible things to those poor fillies?"

Applejack put her foreleg around Rarity and said. "I guess, all things considered, she is lucky to be alive."

"It wasn't luck," Twilight murmured.

Rainbow Dash flew closer and said. "Say again?"

"Do you remember the two Crystal Ponies we found in the dungeon? I think somehow they kept her alive, all this time while the Empire had… disappeared. They died for her."

They stood silently glancing at each other until Twilight opened her mouth. Her voice hung solid in her throat and she hesitated before she rallied. "In any case, I think her best chance is to take her to Canterlot, Celestia will know what to… or how to stop her, if it comes to that.

* * *

 **New Beginnings**

* * *

The hall gleamed as the sunlight shone through the brightly coloured windows; windows that told stories of days passed. Guards stood along the wall that stared sternly at one another, with not so much as a glance towards her or Twilight. They sat patiently and admired the grandeur of the hall. Though they visit once or twice a week, Krystal never tired of hearing the stories that the windows represent. But, today was different. she looked at Twilight who grinned excitedly and stared towards the door, waiting for it to be opened. She hesitated, but then asked. "Twilight, am I a monster?"

With wide eyes, Twilight looked at her. "Who told you that?"

A memory from earlier today flashed before her. The silent murmurs and the glowering stares that always haunted her life, but today was the first time she had heard the word uttered clearly. "Nopony," she said "just…" she paused, unsure how to finish the sentence.

Twilight's eyes flickered. "Well… you shouldn't pay attention to what other ponies think of you. Do you think you are a monster?" she said while gazing at her eyes.

Krystal was unable to answer as Twilight's attention turned towards the door as it creaked on the hinges. A white coloured mare with big black glasses and a red tie peaked from the half-open door and said. "Miss Twilight, Princess Celestia is ready to see you."

Twilight greeted Raven with a nod. Her eyes were still fixated on the door as she said. "Sorry, we will have to talk about this later, okay?" When there was no response Twilight turned her head towards her. "Krystal…?"

Celestia's name echoed in her mind, followed by screams that pierced through her ears. Two grand white wings lay before her, one she held in her mouth, both dripping blood on the marble floor. An evil smile grew on her face as she glared at the broken mare screaming helplessly. Enthralled in the mare's scream, another voice reached her ear, though only faintly, Twilight? Suddenly the scream disappeared, only Twilight's sweet but terrified voice remained. She found herself staring directly into her purple eyes.

Confused, she looked around. She hadn't moved an inch.

"What is it?! What happened?!" Twilight cried.

Guards formed around them and tears fell from Krystal's cheeks. She dashed in the other direction, between the guards. She could here Twilight shouting as the distance grew, but she ignored her cries and continued to gallop. With her eyes blurred she bumped into some pony on the open square, outside the castle. A cyan coloured mare squinted her already narrow eyes as she ran into her from behind.

The mare scanned Krystal who crouched on the ground, her tears filled the cracks of the stone plates of the street. The mare's eyes widen, her heart swelling. She dropped her bags and hunched over Krystal and said. "My what a pretty little filly. Why are you crying?"

Her tears stopped flowing as she saw the mare's eyes gleaming with warmth and sincerity. She threw herself into the stranger's embrace and the mare whimpered in surprise, but did not let her go.

She burrowed her face into the mare's chest and sobbed. In the distance, she heard Twilight's voice echo. "Krystal!" Twilight rushed towards them and she stared at the mare that embraced Krystal. "I am so sorry! Come on Krystal. Let go of the nice lady."

The mare pat on Krystal's head and said. "Oh, it's quite alright, fillies at this age can be troublesome sometimes."

The mare nudged her towards Twilight and she reluctantly let go. Twilight wrapped her foreleg around her and said. "Thank you for understanding, miss?"

"Dust, my name is Rain Dust."

* * *

 **A Freak!**

* * *

Krystal stared at a wooden wall while lying comfortably on her bed, lost in thought. Only when she heard knocking on the door frame did she raise her head. "Dinner is ready, sweetie," Rain Dust said.

She forced a smile and followed Rain Dust down the stairs. She had been absent-minded lately, images had flashed before her daily, unpleasant images… accompanied by headaches. Rain Dust glanced over her shoulder at the end of the stairs, Krystal quickly grew a smile; the last thing she wanted was to worry her kind foster parents.

At the table, a large grey stallion sat. He was a large pony, too large to be anything but an earth pony, yet a horn pierced through his feathery mane. He looked towards her and said, "morning Krystal."

"Morning Grey Horn," she responded as she placed herself by the table. A plate of apple dumplings placed before her.

"Looks like Celestia's birthday is going to be even grander this year," Grey Horn said while reading Equestria Daily. "She will apparently ride on a chariot down the main street along with the elite guards and other performers."

"Oh, that sounds lovely! I've never seen the Princesses up close before. Well, except for Princess Twilight of course. What do you say, Krystal? would you like to go?"

As she turned her eyes towards Krystal she was only met with a blank stare. A black and green spark shimmered on the tip of her horn, that soon engulfed the entirety of it. It enveloped the table, causing it to levitate. The wood creaked as splinters flew from the wood breaking. Terrified, the couple backed away and shouted desperately to reach Krystal's ears. It worked. Her eyes fixated on their terrified expressions, rather than passed them.

Her body shivered and tears welled from her eyes. "I… I'm… sorry," she stammered while picking up the broken tableware of the floor.

The couple glanced at each other with grim expressions. Expressions that turned sombre as they watched her crawl on the floor, trying to pick up the pieces with her mouth while trembling.

The couple rose and hugged her while they sat on the floor. "We love you, Krystal," Rain Dust said. "You know that don't you?"

With her breath stuck in her throat, she nodded. They hugged until her body stopped trembling.

The table had a large crack along the centre, but it was still in one piece and the tableware was placed back on it. They sat back at the table and ate in silence. Krystal stared at her plate and the crack that reached to her end of the table. She could feel the tension in the air and her heart began to eat faster as her mind began to cloud. At the tip of her horn, a faint spark flared as images of Celestia returned. She flinched.

The couple glanced nervously towards her. She avoided their gaze and rushed from the table, heading up towards her room. Rain Dust reached out her hoof and opened her mouth, but no words came out.

Inside her room, she banged her head against the wall, refusing to let her darkened mind take control of her again. She hoped the pain would distract her, as it always did.

Exhausted she slumped against the wall, breathing deeply while her head throbbed violently. Downstairs she heard their voices through the door. Although they were muffled, they were clearly aggravated. She cursed herself and wished she was never born.

With those thoughts in her mind, she suddenly rose and picked up a pen with her mouth, reluctant to use her magic.

Dear parents,

Everyone is right, I am a monster, and I realise now that I will never be the normal child you deserve.

I can barely contain it, the darkness in me. It takes so little before it takes control of me.

I don't want to hurt you anymore.

The images haunt me every day, her mutilated body laying before me. But, what scares me the most is that I want it to happen. A part of me craves it!

I know that I will be responsible for something horrible in the future, so you best forget about me and continue your lives without me.

Please don't follow me.

Yours, Krystal Dusk.

She felt like a weight left her shoulders as she scribbled down the last sentence. She sighed in relief, amplifying the feeling that her decision was the right one. She packed her things, but at the window, she hesitated. She stared at the door, imagining Rain Dust bursting inside and stopping her; but no pony came, and as her legs tired, she scaled down from the second floor onto the dark street.

On the street, she looked past the buildings of the city and into the wilderness that she sought. At the corner of her eye, Celestia's castle appeared and the balcony which the princess views all of Canterlot from, and beyond. As her thoughts turned to Celestia she braced herself. She stood silently while closing her eyes, but nothing happened. Her mind was clear, and the dark thoughts all but vanished.

With hesitation she stood still, her eyes fixated on the tower. Suddenly her horn flashed and a green purple ray surrounded her. Slowly she ascended back into her room and floated in between the sheets of her bed. Without resisting she closed her eyes and dared to hope for a scream-less night.


	3. Chapter 2: Hope

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Her hooves echoed on the marble floor as Twilight trotted across the hall. The moon shone and illuminated part of the room in its sombre light. It was rare of Celestia to summon her at night, especially since Luna was freed, and could only mean she had something important to say. Twilight swallowed nervously as she saw Celestia stand gazing out the window by the throne, looking like she was deep in revery.

As Twilight came closer, Celestia turned her attention towards her and said. "Thank you for visiting me on such short notice, Twilight."

Twilight climbed the small stairs and bowed before her. "Of course!" she exclaimed, trying to steady her voice. "What's the urgency?"

Celestia turned her head and looked wearily out the window. "I've always enjoyed watching the moon," she said. "It's been such a long time since I could do so without regret."

Twilight glanced at Celestial who gazed at the moon outside, returning to her revery. The moonlight made her eyes shine, she noted; her white coat almost shimmering. Twilight glanced at her own wings and felt a pang of pressure, making her stomach twist. She had earned her wings, she told herself. She could handle whatever the future had in store for her. Surprisingly, the lie made her stomach ease, and she felt confidence flow within her once again. She smiled inside and enjoyed the view next to her mentor.

Suddenly Celestia released a breath and said. "I'm sorry, Twilight. I have been somewhat absent minded lately."

Twilight smiled at her, feeling grateful that she could share a personal moment with her.

"So," Celestia went on. "How is Krystal? Is she happy with her new family?"

Twilight's chest swelled with pride as she said. "I believe so. I pay them a visit from time to time and they are definitely good for each other. They will help each other heal."

Celestia nodded thoughtfully. "I'm glad to hear…"

Suddenly, Celestia's face turned grim and once again she looked out the window. "Have you heard about the 'Uncrystallised'?" she asked.

It was the first time she had heard the term, but the meaning of the word was unmistaken. "They remain unchanged?" Twilight asked.

"I'm afraid so. Fear and despair still rest in their hearts, and I am afraid it affects the Empire's magic as well." she said, pausing briefly. "You've spent some time among them, haven't you? What are your thoughts about them?"

Twilight hesitated. Her mind traced to Krystal; the dungeon she was found in and the tiny bodies that were chained to the walls. She shivered at the thought. "From what I can gather, is that they are the victims of some sort of experiment performed by Sombra. Crystal offsprings were taken, and I have no doubt in my mind that the 'Uncrystallised' are the parents of those offsprings. Though, they themselves refuse to talk about what happened."

Celestia frowned and murmured to herself. " Such madness…" she then turned her attention towards Twilight and asked. "And there was only one survivor?"

"Yes, princess," she answered quickly.

Celestia paused, her eyes again fixated on the moon. "Do they know about her?" she asked.

"No. I think it would be too dangerous for her at this stage. She is emotionally unstable."

Celestia nodded. "Hence, she was sent to a loving family… good job, Twilight." Twilight grinned excitedly, but her body stiffened as Celestia turned her attention towards her. "I want you to travel to the Crystal Empire and investigate further," Celestia said. "The effects from the 'Uncrystallised' are limited at the moment but there is no telling what could happen if this remains unsolved… Besides, I hate to have any of my subjects suffer."

Unable to contain herself, Twilight beamed with excitement. "Is there some kind of test involved, this time, Princess?"

Celestia shook her head and said. "No, not this time. I simply don't want to stir any unnecessary attention. Not many know about the 'Uncrystallised' outside of the Crystal Empire."

Twilight drew herself up and said. "You can count on me, Princess! With the help of my friends, I am sure to find a solution."

Celestia smiled warmly. "You always have, my dear student. You always have…"

* * *

 **Happy Dreams**

* * *

Krystal snuggled in her bed as the sun warmed her cheek. She snapped open her eyes, realising that she was still in bed, and not laying on the floor, with the sheets and pillows thrown in every direction. She had slept peacefully and without nightmares.

With some reluctance, she rose and gazed out her window, at the tower of Celestia. As she realised that her mind remained unclouded, a smile grew on her face. She jumped up and down and giggle cheerfully and then rushed out of her room into her foster parents' bed, throwing herself in the middle. Grey Horn groaned while Rain Dust rose her head in distress, looking around. "What… what happened? Is something wrong?!"

She saw Krystal lay crouching before her, smiling. Rain Dust looked at her in silence while Krystal's eyes glimmered in the sunlight. She was speechless.

"Good morning mum, dad," Krystal said.

Grey Horn rose wearily and rubbed his forelegs around his eyes. His eyes widened as he saw Krystal's cheerful smile. He then looked back and forth between Rain Dust and Krystal. "M-morning sweetie, you're up early," he said.

Krystal crawled and laid herself between the couple and yawned. "You're right. Let's sleep some more," she said while closing her eyes.

The couple didn't take their eyes off her for a long while and just stared at the peaceful looking filly. Until they too snuggled beside her and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **I'm Sorry!**

* * *

The chariot rode along the main street. Ponies clad in armour and colourful garments walked next to it. In the crowd, Krystal stood on the back of Grey Horn with Rain Dust next to her. She looked nervously around, expecting ponies to stare. Though she noticed occasional glare, most didn't acknowledge her existence. It was a strange feeling to be inconspicuous, but she liked it. Yet, she could not shake the feeling of restlessness that had lingered since they left the house.

Krystal held a flag in her mouth. A picture of the two sisters holding the sun and the moon together. It represented unity and harmony.

Rain Dust pressed her muzzle against hers and asked. "Are you excited?"

"Mhm," she answered while nodding.

Rain Dust smiled warmly and made ready her flag as the cheering of the crowd became louder. Around the corner of the street, they saw the royal chariot gleam with gems of different colours. The ponies around them cheered loudly, and they both stretched their necks as far as they could to get a better view. The first thing she saw was Celestia's hair swaying far beyond her face, despite the wind being completely still.

The closer Celestia came, the more restless she felt. Her stomach ached, and she staggered on Grey Horn's back. But she resisted it and dismissed it as nothing but anxiety. Now, just a few meters away, she saw the Princess stand proudly, waving at the crowd. Her knees gave way, and she fell on Grey Horns back. She gasped as a black-green spark formed around her horn.

Rain Dust shouted, but her words disappeared in the noise that enveloped her hearing. Krystal screeched loudly and a beam of black and green magic swirled from her horn. It hit the sky over Celestia's chariot and spread until the sun was shadowed around them. A sinister laughter emerged from the darkness and she laughed with it.

The crowd around her dispersed, and the guards rushed towards her. Before they could reach her, a familiar sound echoed in her ear. Twilight? Suddenly, the magic receded back into her horn and the impact made her fall to the ground. The couple crouched over her, protecting her from the guards' wrath. A purple light enveloped the guards' lances and was flung away as Twilight revealed herself before them.

Barely conscious, she saw Twilight standing between the guards and herself before everything went dark.

* * *

 **Crystal Empire**

* * *

The train chucked effortlessly along the tracks and she watched as the Neighagra Falls came into view. Pinkie Pie bounced up and down on the seats, happy as could be. But the others, herself included, couldn't show the same level of enthusiasm.

"Are you okay Twi?" Applejack asked as she sat next to her.

Twilight sighed and looked up. "It is difficult… to be away from her, now when she needs me the most. I just wonder if we ever will be able to help her and amend the situation with the 'Uncrystallised'."

Applejack offered her a smile. "I understand it's difficult, but you must have faith. Like everything else you put your mind to, you will find a solution, and we will help you," she said while looking over the other four who were all smiling with confidence.

Twilight grinned half-heartedly at her friends. But she soon disappeared into her own thoughts and stared out the window again.

The falls roared as they passed it by; the sound enveloping her and memories of Krystal flashed before her. In their first meeting, she found that Krystal barely spoke, but the first words she said to her still rung as intently as they did many months ago. "Are you my mum?" she had asked.

She wondered what would have happened if she had said yes that day. Could she really be a mother?… No, she wasn't ready. She isn't ready! She told herself. Yet, time and again, she had saved Equestria and held many responsibilities. Why not the responsibility of a child? She glanced towards her friends and a genuine smile grew on her face. It was all because of them, she thought. She'd never have come this far without them. Someday she will be ready though. Someday…

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard. "Next stop, the Crystal Empire!"

* * *

 **Princess Cadence**

* * *

The train went all the way to the city nowadays and the empire is coping well with the changes, despite the extreme time lapse. The Crystal Ponies were resistant at using the train at first, but they trusted Princess Cadence immensely and they soon learned to appreciate the technology.

From the station, they went straight to the castle. At the castle front, Shining Armour stood waiting and greeted them with a cheerful smile. Twilight felt confident around her brother, and she wished that they could meet him more often, without a mission distracting them. As they walked inside, she glanced towards the Crystal Heart that stood at the centre of the castle entrance. She remembered when Spike saved the empire that day. Although she was still disappointed, it didn't matter anymore, for this mission had no lessons to be learned.

Cadence rushed towards her as they entered the throne room. They made their special greeting, but Cadence noticed Twilight's half-hearted shake and asked if something was wrong. Not aware that she was this transparent, Twilight asked to speak with her alone. They walked across the hall into Cadence's personal chambers. The room was small, with a tiny window stretching across the Crystal Mountains to the north. To her surprise, there were bookshelves with little books in them. She always pictured her childhood friend as a vivid reader and she wondered what had happened to all her books. But she decided not to ask.

Once again, she recalled Krystal's lifeless body laying in Canterlot. She looked at Cadence with a sombre expression and explained the incident in the capital. She asked to interview the 'Uncrystallised' to see if she could find any connection between them and Krystal's behaviour. Cadence avoided Twilight's gaze and hesitated before saying. "I don't know how to tell you this, but they are gone. They no longer live in the Crystal Empire."

Images of 'Uncrystallised' ponies flashed before Twilight's eyes, being harassed and expelled forcefully. Anger grew within her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she shouted. "What happened?" while stomping her hoof loudly on the floor.

It echoed in the sparsely furnished room and Cadence flinched.

Twilight quickly realised her outburst and looked away. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what came over me."

Cadence lifted Twilight by her chin and smiled. "It's alright, Twilight. This is very personal for you, I understand."

Twilight nodded and caressed her cheek against hers.

Cadence went on. "It hasn't been easy for either party to get along. The mere presence of the 'Uncrystallised' had surfaced unpleasant memories. And equally, the 'Uncrystallised' didn't feel that they had a place in this new world." Her voice caught in her throat as she was about to say the next sentence. "I… I really tried to reconcile between them, I really did! What good am I as the Princess of Love if I couldn't even do that much?"

As Cadence was on the verge of tears, Twilight walked up to her and said. "Fear will forever linger in their hearts, Cadence. In all of the Crystal Ponies' hearts. There is nothing we can do about that. It was very brave of you to allow them to leave. But I promise you, I will find them and I will mend their despair."

* * *

 **Wilderness**

* * *

Rain poured heavily over their unprotected heads. The tracks that they had been following until now had all but washed away. For the first time in Twilight's life, she cursed the Pegasi and their weather machine. It hadn't rained a drop since the 'Uncrystallised' left a few weeks ago. Yet today, when they needed it to stay dry, it was apparently impossible; even by request of a Princess. Though only a Princess by name, her name should still have some weight, she thought. Why they scheduled a drought to begin with she would never understand. Regardless they pressed on. The Crystal Mountains grew tall in the distance as they got closer. After days of travel, they finally reached the foot of the mountain.

There was a passage ahead, leading to the lands of Yakyakistan and beyond. However, there were no clear tracks which way the 'Uncrystallised' took, and they decided to set up camp looking for clues. The dirt was muddy and caught under their hooves, adding several pounds to their weight. Only Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy could move freely, and the former made no sympathy to their plight. Oddly enough, Rarity was the one best prepared among the six. Her boots were made useful other than a nice accessory for once.

Twilight sat in her tent, leaning over a map of the mountain. The Crystal mountains separated the cold north with the humid south and connected the eastern sea with the west. The west, being the farthest and seemed the most unlikely direction the 'Uncrystallised' could have taken, as it was cold and wild at its base.

To the east Manehattan lie, with its fertile lands of hay farms. A far better choice from a logistic standpoint, but what if the 'Uncrystallised' consciously chose solitude over comfort?

It would take half a year to check both sides; time they simply did not have.

After half a day of searching, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy came back from scouring the snow-clad passage to the north. The weather was clear and they found no trace of a caravan of any kind having passed in ages. Finally, some good news. The very thought of them going north sent chills down her spin as no living things grew beyond the mountain. Now, there was a fifty-fifty chance to get it right, but she hoped for more clues as they went searching for another day.

Several days passed and the rain still poured heavily outside. As her tent became flooded for the third time this day, she threw herself on the table and just let the water rise over her ankles.

Sprawled on the table, her mind drifted away. They looked to her for leadership, yet she was unable to provide. She remembered Cadence's words and strangely it gave her comfort. She was not the only Princess with responsibility and doubt in her mind.

On the fifth day, the rain finally stopped. Twilight turned her head towards the sun, taking in the warming rays by the noon sunlight. It lifted her spirit, despite getting no closer to their goal. Suddenly the sun was shadowed, the warmth disappearing and the wind made her shiver. As she opened her eyes, Rainbow Dash, followed by half a dozen Pegasi, landed before her. "Rainbow Dash!" she exclaimed. "Who are they?"

An orange coloured mare approached her. "My name is Orange Lightning and this is my crew," she said while pointing at the eleven Pegasus's standing behind her. "We were told to assist you and humbly apologise for the rain. We've heard it caused you a lot of troubles."

Twilight just stared at the Pegasus and instantly regretted all the bad thoughts she had about their kind.


	4. Chapter 3: Hearts Mended

**Final Chapter**

* * *

All semblance of light was gone, save for the specks of fluttering green glow floating in the air; like spilt paint in a puddle of water. A laughter echoed around her, chuckling with a deep and hoarse voice. "Do my bidding… my little slave. Kill Celestia… Kill Luna," the voice reverberated methodically.

Fearing its influence over her, she ran aimlessly into the blackness, hoping she could get away. But as she ran, for what seemed like an eternity, the voice still reached her, and it reverberated as loudly as before. Exhausted and cowering on the ground, she clenched her ears together, desperately trying to silence the voice. But the harder she tried, the louder it became, and slowly, it burrowed deep into her consciousness. Removing her hooves from her ears, a smirk built on her face.

She resisted his commands no longer.

Suddenly, the wall of darkness cracked and a blue light seeped through, glowing like a luminescent thread hanging mid-air. As she inspected it closer, light burst from the crack, illuminating the entire realm. The voice stopped, and she rubbed her eyes together and blinked. Through the light, a black and purple Alicorn appeared, staring down at her.

"Luna!" Krystal exclaimed.

"Greetings, child," Luna said coldly.

Krystal stared in awe at the mare - a mare of darkness. "Am I still dreaming?" Krystal asked.

Luna met her eyes with a blank expression. "Yes. You caused quite the stir at the parade. It was decided to let you sleep… for the time being."

Krystal sat and crossed her forelegs, lowering her head to avoid Luna's gaze. She swallowed nervously. The voice had almost corrupted her yet again and she could still feel the will of Sombre linger inside of her, especially with one of the princesses standing before her.

The parade… As memories returned to her, she asked. "What is going to happen to me now?"

Luna's hard expression lost its tension, and she smiled faintly at the filly. "That, my child, is entirely up to you."

Krystal clenched her teeth and rubbed her face with her forelegs in frustration. "What do you mean? I—". Her voice broke, and she looked with watery eyes at Luna. "Please tell me what I need to do."

Luna bent her head closer and said. "I know the feeling of harbouring inner darkness, child. It consumed me and I paid the price. I have seen your dreams, and although they are similar to what mine was, I am afraid that I don't know how to solve yours…" Luna paused for a moment and looked into the distance. "Your triggers are my sister and me, and anything resembling our person, correct?"

Krystal nodded.

"Then why, pray tell, did you take part in my sister's celebration, if you knew this much?"

Krystal lowered her gaze and stammered. "I… I thought that it had gone away. Ever since that night… my nightmares disappeared. For the first time in my life, I was truly happy."

Luna scrutinised the filly and then walked past her, watching into the distance, deep in thought. Suddenly, Luna spun around and asked. "Then what did you do that night, that made you feel… happy, as you said?".

Reluctantly, she explained her attempt at running away, the letter she wrote and the weight that was lifted from her shoulders after writing it.

Luna nodded thoughtfully as Krystal finished her tale. "I think I know what needs to be done," Luna said while walking towards a shimmering portal that hung in mid-air. She glanced over her shoulder and said. "Sleep well, child, for you will awaken soon," and disappeared into the void.

* * *

 **Awakened**

* * *

As Krystal opened her eyes, she saw several worried faces peer down at her, their expressions turning into relief as she slowly rose. Twilight almost jumped up on the bed as she cried. "Thank Tartarus! I was afraid that you'd never wake up."

Krystal looked around, still drowsy from her long sleep. "Where am I?" she asked. But her question was lost in the moment as her eyes drifted towards Rain Dust and Grey Horn, who stood on the other side of the bed. Krystal's lips trembled. "Mum… dad…" she said, but her voice broke. And before she could rally, both her foster parents threw themselves on top of the bed and embraced the filly. Krystal's tears could no longer be withheld, and she sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything."

"shh, hush now," Rain Dust whispered and put her hoof over Krystal's lips. "Everything is fine. No pony was hurt."

Krystal dug her head into Rain Dust's chest and Twilight grinned at the other side of the room. Suddenly, the door opened and Luna and Celestia entered. Every pony bowed deeply as they did.

"Looks like she is finally awake," Celestia said, approaching the bed. "Good job, sister."

Luna nodded softly in response.

Krystal averted her eyes and burrowed her face deeper into Rain Dust's chest as she prepared herself for the commands to echo in her head. A hoof caressed her mane as she heard. "Don't worry child, this room is special. It helps me clear my mind when I need to focus. It should work the same for you."

Krystal opened her eyes and looked at the two sisters. Memories of her past visions flooded her mind; however, that was all it was, memories. The urge never struck her and she sighed in relief. But she remembered what she had done at Celestia's birthday, and she avoided Celestia's gaze. "I'm sorry… I—" she paused, unable to finish her sentence.

Celestia shook her head and said. "It is not your fault, child

Rain Dust drew Krystal closer to her. "What happens now?" she wondered. "You don't intend for her to stay here forever, do you?"

Celestia smiled warmly. "I can assure you, that is not my intent," she glanced towards another part of the room and nodded in its direction, encouraging Krystal to follow. Krystal hesitated, but Twilight levitated her off the bed and nudged her towards Celestia. With weary legs, she followed her into the other room. Celestia pointed towards a tilted table in the corner of the room, with red cushions below it. "Come on, Krystal," Celestia said. "Why don't you sit by my place over here?"

Krystal sat down and looked confused at the parchment, quill and ink that was placed before her.

"Write!" Luna commanded. "Write whatever comes to mind, my dear. It will help you ease your distress."

Celestia glanced towards her sister and Luna flushed as she realised the tone of her voice.

Hesitant, she picked up the quill in her mouth. Luna and Celestia raised their eyebrows, surprised that she did not use her magic as most unicorns would. Nobody said anything and just looked as Krystal hesitated by the blank paper. But the moment the ink and quill landed on the paper, words came flooding out. At first, the words were nonsensical, without a structure. But soon, the words took a meaning:

(…) mangled, the bodies lay scattered all around. Blood dripped from her mouth as she spat the remains of a white coat between her teeth. An explosion echoed in the distance and a tower fell, crushing that which lay underneath; destroying the little that remained of the market square. She looked in amusement at the destruction and strolled down the empty and crumbling street. Something cracked under her hoof and black charcoal stained on her white coat. She snorted irritably but found amusement in the disturbed expression of the blackened pony as the body cowered next to the remains of a house (…)

The words kept flowing, and she did not stop.

When she had finished, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her mind was empty and all the bad thoughts seemed to expel from her mind. Suddenly, wisps of light circled around her, carrying her slightly of the floor. Hovering for a few seconds, she landed softly back on the pillows. She blinked and looked at her friends and family with a broad smile on her face.

Twilight, Rain Dust and Grey Horn stood gawking with their eyes wide open, staring at the flank of the filly. Krystal raised an eyebrow and craned around herself. A happy squeal escaped her and she danced around her flank, eyes fixated on her new cutie mark. She rushed towards Rain Dust and Grey Horn and presented it to them. "Look, look! Isn't it beautiful?"

Stunned, they remained silent. Twilight lurched closer and scrutinised the mark. It was an open book with two crystals hovering over it, one in pleasant light purple, the other, in a black greyish colour. "What does it mean?" Twilight asked, "Looking at Luna and Celestia who remained unaffected by what had happened.

The sisters glanced at each other with grim expressions. "It means that she will have to write every day," Luna said. "Her mind is bound by the evil that flows in her blood. There is nothing that can be done about this. However, when she writes, her desire is transferred into words, leaving her mind temporarily… unclouded."

Finishing hugging Krystal, Rain Dust and Grey Horn bowed deeply before the two princesses. "Thank you. Thank you for everything," Rain Dust said, her voice almost breaking.

Grey Horn grunted agreeably. "Thank you."

Krystal sat in the middle and dart her head back and forth between the adults, unable to hide her excitement. Her body twitched and she could not keep her eyes from drifting towards her cutie mark. Things are going to be different now, she thought, feeling hopeful for the future.

* * *

 **A Trip**

* * *

The candles fluttered from the breeze as Twilight opened the door. The room was dark, except around Krystal's table where she sat hunched, her quill levitating by her horn, scribbling hastily on a piece of paper. As Twilight entered the room, she almost knocked over a stack of papers that piled in the middle of the room, saving it from falling by her magic. "Krystal, sweetie?" she called. With no response she walked carefully up to her and focused her magic around the quill, placing it gently on the table. "Krystal?" she repeated.

Krystal jerked her head around and looked with a vacant expression at her.

"Did you write all this?" Twilight asked, picking up a piece of paper on the floor. A gasp escaped her as she read it. Krystal shuddered and lowered her eyes to the floor. Twilight quickly placed the paper back on the stack and swallowed. "Your parents told me that you haven't left your room in weeks. Would you like to come with me and get some fresh air?"

Krystal glanced towards her and said. "I-I don't know if I can."

"How about we make it a road trip? Just you and me, like old times."

Krystal's eyes gleamed by the candlelight and a faint smile grew on her face. "Can I bring my papers with me?" she asked.

"You can bring as many things as you need to, sweetie."

* * *

 **My Kin**

* * *

Krystal clutched her notebook tightly as she looked out at the vast golden fields of Manehattan. They have spent many days on the road, stopping and enjoying the sites along the way, though only briefly. She braced herself as the carriage shook violently, driving over another pit on the road.

The urge to write was strong, and she made an attempt to write by levitating the notebook and quill in front of her. She crumbled an old page that was covered in ugly scars of ink from her last attempts, hoping the road would be steady here on out. By the edge of the notebook, on the other side of the seat, she saw Twilight grinning widely. She lowered the notebook and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Twilight giggled and said. "Oh, don't mind me! I am just happy to see you use your magic so seamlessly."

Krystal returned the smile and went back to her writing. It had become an addiction ever since she got her cutie mark. Knowing her talents made her eager to write, but most of all, it allowed her to step outside without fear of Sombra's influence. Which made it ironic that she had spent many weeks, trapping herself inside her room. Somehow, she did not dare to stop writing, yet, the things that she wrote was horrible, grotesque and scary. Reading the pages with a clear mind made her realise how dangerous she really was. It made her wish that she could write about pleasant things, things that other ponies would want to read.

Moments later, she heard Twilight exclaim. "Look, Krystal! The Crystal Mountains!"

She put away the notebook and reached her hooves towards the frame of the window. Twilight smiled and was about to cast a levitation spell when Krystal levitated herself over the window. Twilight stared in amazement at her proficiency in magic. She herself could barely flip the page of a book at that age. It was a strange feeling, feeling both pride and competitive at the filly's accomplishments.

They watched as the golden fields merged with the mountains that grew tall in the west. Around them, earth ponies harvested the hay, stacking it until they looked like little huts. Huts that were so numerous that they seemed like an entirely new village had been raised out on the field.

"Where are we going?" Krystal asked curiously. "I want to see more of Manehattan."

"Well, we are going to visit a village that goes beyond the hay fields and into the highlands. But that's all I'm gonna to say for now," Twilight answered with a childish grin on her face.

Krystal shrugged and enjoyed the tranquillity of the scenery. She had missed the outside, she'd realised.

The mountains towered ever higher in the distance as they got closer and a cold wind blew through the open window, indicating the changing of seasons. The wind was fresh and they both filled their lungs greedily with it. They glanced at each other as they caught themselves breathing in tandem. Their laughter echoed far, making the farm ponies raise their heads as they passed by.

As they left the Manehattan fields behind them, the trees grew denser and the road was almost non-existent. Only small streams of light were able to shine through, illuminating the path partly. Krystal shivered as it got colder and they closed the window. "It will be another couple of hours before we get there," Twilight said. "Why don't get some sleep in the meantime?"

Krystal yawned, noticing herself that she was tired. She wondered what kind of village lay so deeply hidden that there wasn't even a path to follow. But she trusted Twilight, and she settled comfortably in her seat and let bumpy road rock her to sleep.

Hours later, she awoke as the carriage stopped abruptly, making her bumped into the backrest. "We are here," Twilight whispered and lightly nudged her with her muzzle.

Krystal yawned and felt refreshed as she stretched out her limbs. She could only see the sky from her seat, it was grey and cloudy. The sky made her shiver as she imagined how cold it must be outside.

They exited the carriage, and before her, there was a small undeveloped village that was as grey as its surroundings. She glanced towards Twilight who smiled excitedly while scanning the village before her. Krystal noticed a glint of pride in her eyes.

As they walked into the village, a group of ponies gathered to meet them. They looked as grey as everything else in the area; the buildings, the sky, and even the mountains. She cowered behind Twilight's flank as they approached them.

"Twilight!" a stallion at the front of the crowd exclaimed. "I'm so glad you could pay us a visit. Don't worry about a thing, everything will be provided for you."

Twilight greeted him with a nod and said. "You are too kind."

"Nonsense!" the stallion shouted excitedly. "All this would not have been possible without you," moving his hoof across the village, showing their progress.

Krystal peaked from behind Twilight and the stallion raised an eyebrow. "My, who is this now?"

Twilight nudged her to the front and said. "Come now, Krystal. Don't be rude."

As she revealed herself, the ponies from the crowd gasped and murmured. She wanted to hide behind Twilight again but hesitated when she saw their eyes welling with tears. The stallion at the front didn't take his eyes from Krystal as he walked closer. "I… is she… is she really…?" he stammered.

Twilight nodded softly, still smiling. As she did, the eyes of the ponies in the crowd gleamed and their coats shimmered faintly.

They stood watching each other, in silence. But Twilight knew, then and there, that this was a new beginning for Krystal and the 'Uncrystallised' alike.


End file.
